parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nile Hippopotamus
Nile hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) is a huge, heavy animal with short legs and an enormous head, extremely broad muzzle and a short neck. The body is barrel shaped and the belly hangs low, just above the ground. As the third biggest land animal -smaller but heavier than a white rhino- hippos weigh over 4,000 pounds and are 12 feet in length and up to five feet tall at the shoulder. The mouth itself measures two feet across, with long tusk-like incisors and canines that grow continuously. Ears, eyes and nostrils are located at the top of their head, allowing them to stay alert and breathe while almost completely submerged. Their ears and nostrils close automatically when the animal is under water for up to 5 minutes at a time. They have practically no hair, and their smooth skin is quite delicate. It exudes a red, oily liquid that keeps the skin moist and protected when the animal is out of the water. Lifespan is about 40 years in the wild, and over 50 in captivity. Roles * It played Tillie Hippo in Zebras Don't Dance * It played Anyklosaurus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) Gallery Hippo med.jpeg hippo2010a.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6350.jpg EEnE Hippos.jpg TLG Hippos.jpg Cats Don't Dance Hippos.png Cat in the Hat hippo.jpeg Gloria 001.png Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg The Crocodile The Elephant The Giraffe The Gorilla The Hippopotamus The Lion The Rhinoceros and The Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Hippo.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg GOTJHippos.jpg Stanley Hippo.png CPatP Hippo.png Hippopotamus.jpg Family Pet Hippo.jpg Animal Atlas Hippos.png ATFHippo.jpeg Baby Hippo.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Joeyhippopotamus.jpg 57 Hippopotamus.png Tasha the Hippopotamus.jpg WNSB Hippo.png I Fear Pretties.png G,D,D! Hippo.jpeg Theme 3.jpg JungleBunch Hippo.jpg ATFHippo.jpeg Swinging Safari Hippopotamuses.png|Really Wild Animals (1993-1998) Tale Spin Hippopotamus.png HippoAudition.png|Sing (2016) AHKJ Hippo.jpg The Hippopotamus Has Killed More People Than Most Other Mammals.jpg Star meets Common Hippopotamus.png Hippopotamus.png TWT Nile Hippo.jpg Sammy the Hippopotamus.jpg Elephant Buffalo Hippopotamus Rhinoceros.png F U N.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Hippopotamus, Common (Chberchase).jpg 17C21DA4-8881-4C13-A9BA-A58D6279117D.jpeg 605BC559-2D7E-4EB2-A734-310C178CE897.jpeg ACEE3107-6BB7-40C8-BAC4-4F0F60F1326A.jpeg 2F89A5D8-EACA-481A-9AC2-F28F1729B645.jpeg 336AFD1C-F717-42B8-A63B-EE870483C3BE.jpeg 11A18C04-364C-4F0F-8B6B-63D431F3F675.jpeg B6B23678-5E58-4AD6-80CD-EAC1E188C9A1.jpeg BCA17090-C343-4142-A778-E0B625AFFCB8.jpeg 566BEA61-F34E-44F7-A8DA-93C0DCDD224B.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg Octonauts Hippos.png All Creatures Big and Small Hippos.png Phineas and Ferb Hippos.png Screenshot 2018-10-14 at 7.17.54 PM.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png Flamingos Monkeys Hippos Elephants Orangutans.png The Hippopotamus Was Very Impressive and It Was Quite A Big Animal But His Mind was Set On Seeing the Elephants.png Total Drama Hippo.png Kim hippo.jpg Jumanji-Hippo-Attack.jpg The Great Hippopotamus Got Stuck through the Door.png 64 Zoo Lane Hippos.jpg Mommy Hippo.png Baby Hippo.png TV Series Hippo.jpg Helen the Hippopotamus.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Noah's Ark Hippopotamus.jpg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg Batw 041 hippopotamus.png Batw 042 hippopotamus.png UTAUC Hippos.png UTAUC Hippo 2.png 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 2BE43AA0-1D6E-4B2B-870B-D9AB0526F9F0.jpeg See Also * Common Hippopotamus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Hippopotamus Subspecies Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Spot and His Freinds Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Little Bill Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals